


Please Leave A Message

by queenfanfiction



Series: fakenews_fanfic open thread fills [7]
Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: FNFF OT, M/M, comment!fic, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brian calls, Jon is somewhat ... occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Leave A Message

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OpenThread at LJ's fakenews_fanfic. Prompted by [this quote](http://overheardinthenewsroom.com/2010/09/27/5903/) from OverheardInTheNewsroom.com. Just replace 'hairspray' with ... something else. Yeah.

Jon dials an unfamiliar number into his cell phone, and the person on the other end picks up after half a ring. "Jon?"

"Brian?" Jon asks, surprised. "Did you just call me at work?"

"Yeah, I did. Went straight to voicemail, though. Bad time?"

"No, no, not at all." Jon runs his fingers through his hair, as if Brian was in front of him and could see how mussed he looked now. "But I'm afraid you'll have to call my personal cell phone next time. I got—something—on my work phone, and it doesn't really work anymore."

"Fair enough." It sounds like Brian's trying not to laugh. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Maybe later," Jon manages before suddenly pressing the mute key and ducking his head under the desk. "Stephen, if you don't stop it, the phone won't be the only thing that's ruined in my office."

"Already covered!" Stephen grins and gestures to the newspaper sheets lining Jon's seat and floor. "Literally."

"Oh. Right then." Jon sits back up and unmutes his phone. "Sorry, Brian, what did you want to talk about?"


End file.
